Modern semiconductor devices often have high cell density and small cell size. As density increases and cell size decreases, there is often insufficient room for making adequate ohmic contacts to the body, causing the unclamped inductive switching (UIS) capability of such a device to degrade. Existing techniques for improving UIS capability often lead to slower diode recovery. It would be useful if UIS capability and diode reverse recovery can be improved for high density devices.